vayrafandomcom-20200214-history
Marakaj
Marakaj (mar-a-kaaj) is a human dominated nation on the continent of Balthalon. Located on the southeast corner of the continent, Marakaj is a heavily swamp laden land brimming with rivers, small lakes and streams. The captical city of Port Voleanus is where the Council of Marakaj rules the nation, led by King Kalnares Kajosse. Originally apart of the human nation Vanmara, the once great Vanmara was split into two by civil war and never remade. The resulting nations that sprung from its corpse were Vanmar and Marakaj. At it's advent, Marakaj was a human centric country, placing their rights above all others, and treating non-human races as second or third class citizens. Over the centuries this attitude shifted somewhat based on which Kajosse heir sat on the throne, but it was not until recently that the country has gone more liberal and become more accepting. Despite the racial tensions that gripped the country for centuries, Marakaj is a relatively racially diverse nation, with a large density of Dwarven, Elven and Tiefling populations. The capital city is also the only home on Vayra for the Catfolk race, who were said to inhabit the swampy marshlands before the Port was established. For many centuries, the Catfolk were relegated to the outer circle of the Port city, and denied basic rights by the government, only for the yoke to be thrown off in the recent civil war. Marakaj is home to a hot and humid climate, with many natives having dark brown to dark black complexions. The location close to equator means Marakaj almost never sees snow, but it does experience a short monsoon season during the spring months, and deals with regular rain and long stretches of brutal heat. Marakaj is a major trading country, holding the largest port in the eastern side of the continent and the majority of river towns inside it's borders. The strategic advantage of this control has made Marakaj one of the wealthiest nations in the world, while also guarding their flanks from attack. Port Voleanus The captial city of the nation, the Port is home to a thriving fishing and trading industry. Built atop the highest hill in the surrounding areas, rivers were diverted over the centuries to give the Port access to the sea through a series of riverways that dot the coastline. The harbour itself sits on the eastern half of the city, with direct access coming from the large lake being fed by the dug-out riverways, which then drains into the swamp lands west of the city. Built by the first Kajosse, Port Voleanus is made up of 3 concentric ring fortifications that separate the city into sectors or "circles". The circles of the city are as follows: Gold Circle: Home to the Vermillion Palace, the seat of government and power for the ruling Kajosse Monarchs, as well the lavish estates of the cities nobility and well to do. Only humans can enter the circle, with access to the palace extremely limited. Following the recent Marakajian civil war and topppling of the old monarchy, the Gold Circle is now open to all races. Silver Circle: Home to the many guilds of the city, as well as the less welathy merchant class and the largest body of the city naturalized human citizens. The silver circle is known for its recreational establishments and business centers. Non-human races are allowed in the circle with permission from the government, as long as they are issued a pass to confirm their presence is welcome. These policies have been changed following the downfall of the old monarchy during the Marakajian civil war. Bondival Circle: Home to majority of non human races that live in the city, the Bondival is the thriving hub of manufacturing and trading in the Port. Split into quarters thay divide predominately by race, the circle is where the seedier folk of Marakaj ply their trade. Home to the vast habour, this circle sports the largest commercial fisheries on Vayra. Also known for its casinos, taverns and roudy night life, the Bondival is the humming center of diversity in Marakaj. With recent damage from a choatic magical storm, the circle is left rebuilding itself. This combined with the fact that the recent shift in government from autocracy to council rule, and the shift in policy towards non humans, mean that the future role of the circle in the city has come into question.